Integrity
by Fairywing1
Summary: Jane is the biggest fan of Kuroshitsuji anyone would know, she even sacrifices herself to her older sister Sarah, who is bratty and mean as sisters come, to a convention held in London. However, a serious car accident sends the girl through the world of Kuroshitsuji and she's soon to find that the world she loves reading so much, isn't all that it's cracked up to be.


Chapter 1

"Sarah, hurry it up! We're already late!" Jane shouted, irritably at her sister as she placed the 1880s black, porkpie hat with a pink ribbon on top of her head. There were two things Jane knew that she hated, waiting and waking up LATE and as luck would have it she was doing both. First she woke up at 9:00 am, instead of 7:00 am which was agreed, but ended up not happening since they both forgot to set the alarm which stood on the nightstand in between the two beds of the cheap motel room. The plane ticket to London already cost so much, this was the only choice they had.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! This all your fault you know!" Her sister, Sarah shouted. Oh that did it. Jane jumped out of the chair and whirled around to face her sister.

"Bullshit! You didn't think about the damn alarm either!" She snapped. Sarah rolled her eyes at this.

"Don't blame this on me! YOU were the one who had us watched Kuroshitsuji late last night!" The older sister spat. Jane growled.

"You suck!"

"And you're a bitch!"

The two girls glared at each other venomously, before going back to their preparations, not talking to one another. After a while, Jane was already done with fixing herself up to look like Paula (Elizabeth Middleford's maid and governess) and was now waiting for Sarah. Tapping her foot impatiently, the girl looked down at her clock. 11:45, the convention started at 9:30, they were beyond late. And who knew how many exhibits would be left to venture when they arrive. Irritated, Jane let out a loud roar and turned to the bathroom with rage.

"What the hell is taking you so long!? We are practically two hours late!" She shouted. Sarah stormed out angrily, fully dressed as Elizabeth (looking like the perfect image).

"I'm ready already dammit! I have to look the part, you know that!" Sarah spat venomously. Jane rolled her eyes and began storming out the door with her older sister on her heels.

"It doesn't take two hours to be ready! You're slow!" Jane snapped, but was now beginning to get weary of the fight. "You know what? Just forget it!" Sarah blinked and then narrowed her eyes in frustration. She wasn't through yet.

"No! It's not MY fault that we're late! You didn't set the alarm at all!" She snapped even more haughtily. "You have no one to blame but yourself!" That time the other girl whirled in on her, her eyes full of anger.

"Oh yes, all this is MY fault, when it was also your responsibility to make sure that the alarm was set as well!" Jane snapped. A usual morning for the two sisters, something (no matter how small) would always go wrong and they always end up bickering. Few passerbies walked by, but immediately went in the other direction as the girls went on a full bent rage. Sarah opened her mouth to make a snide comment, but Jane let out a roar of frustration.

"You know what forget it!" Jane stated. "We need to be in character at the convention and all this fighting isn't going to make us anymore early!" With a spin on her heel, she turned and stormed to the sun-gleaming, glass building that was a long way down the road. Sarah scoffed and made an insufferable snort as she followed her sister. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day wasn't turning out any better at all. It was a major fight to keep character as Elizabeth and Paula when you weren't getting along with each other. And what's more Jane wasn't even in the mood to say 'chin, chin, chin!' with those stupid bells that Paula held after the festival on the ice. It was quite difficult to pull the lovey-dovey relationship that Elizabeth and Paula had for each other when the two sisters were right now despising one another. And now it was raining.

"Great!" Sarah said in shock and dismay as she stared at the miserable weather. "Just freaking perfect and you didn't even think to bring an umbrella!?" _Again putting the blame on me!_ Jane thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I didn't! It was sunny stupid!" Jane snapped. Sarah glared her green-blue eyes at her sister for being called 'stupid'. And the people around the two sisters were beginning to disperse again as they felt the negativity between the two girls. Weren't Elizabeth and Paula supposed to love each other like friends?

"How the hell, are we going to back to the hotel if we don't have umbrellas!?" Sarah snapped, crossing her arms. With her cosplay outfit and makeup, when she scolded, she pulled off Elizabeth's displeased look very well. _And she's definitely being bratty enough_, Jane decided in irritation. She narrowed her brown eyes at her sister...but she had a point.

"Then why don't you go and get them yourself and bring them here?" Jane retorted, crossing her arms. _It was about time she did something herself for a change!_ She thought glaring at the blond girl, who narrowed her eyes into slits at her.

"Hello! I'm wearing Elizabeth's cosplay outfit! And it's made of dry clean material only!" She stated, emphasizing each word as she pointed at her dress to prove her point. "And your outfit is made of wool and cotton you can just go and run in the rain!" _Dammit!_ Jane glared at her sister as she realized she was right.

"Fine, I'll get your stupid umbrella!" Jane shouted angrily. "Why do I even agree to come with you to these things!?" The blond blinked at the brunette and growled angrily.

"Because I'm the only one who makes you look good and you know it!" Sarah shouted after Jane who ran out the automatic, double glass doors. "I hope you get hit by a car!" Several of the people had stopped and been watching this fight. It was awkward, since these two were supposed to play their parts. Some were looking at the two worriedly, some scampered off feeling awkward about watching the siblings fight and others were video-taping the scene to put on Youtube. The blond girl scoffed and cross her arms defiantly as she watched Jane stop at the cross walks, in the pouring rain, where the sign said 'Don't Walk'. Cars raced by for a few long moments, before the sign turned to the person signature that was walking.

Jane smiled, before looking both ways and hurrying across, not liking the rain that was pelting her in the face and drenching her. It was making her clothes stick uncomfortably to her skin and it felt warm, making her feel even more gross. Making her wish she was already at the hotel and getting the umbrella, when she barely had crossed the road.

It happened in a matter of seconds.

The ear-breaking, high pitched sound of screeching tires had sounded, causing Sarah to blink and glance to the side from where the sound came from. Jane did the same. Both girl's eyes widen in horror in their different positions in the horrible moment as the blue car hurtled toward the girl. Sarah's eyes widen in further in horror and shock as sound of crashing metal and seeing the brown haired girl being smacked by the vehicle into a nearby pole.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jane saw the car and the next thing she knew was sharp pain and her surroundings flying by before the entire world faded into white.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, what on earth happened?!"

"I don't know…she just collapsed!"

"She doesn't seem to be that badly injured…."

"I almost hit her!"

"Hey look she's waking up!"

The voices around her were definitely confusing her and she was finding it hard to open her eyes. When they did open, the first thing she saw were people. Four old men and one young woman looking over her anxiously, then she realized it was cold and the hard ground underneath her was cold too. Her body felt stiff as if she had been lying on the ground for too long. She sat up and in shock as she final took in the fact that the five people standing over her were wearing outdated clothing… like 1880s dated clothing. The woman was even wearing a bonnet, with white laces and everything.

"Oh, she's up!" An old man said with a relieved smile. Jane looked at the people around her.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around herself. The people looked at each other worriedly, before another old man, probably in his fifties answered.

"You're in London, Miss." He stated. Of course she was! The memories were flooding back to her. Her and her sister fighting, her sister wished she got hit by a car and it happened. She looked down and saw herself in her cosplay outfit. She looked back at the man confused.

"Where in London?" She asked, before looking around her surroundings and noticed just how old fashioned it looked. Women were dressed as the woman or herself, while the men were a range of suits or worn out clothes with tall hats or flat ones, and the children were dressed just as their parents. Aside from the crowd that was beginning to form around her, the streets were quite busy. "What…?" She turned back to the man. Was she in some kind of history show or something?

"I said you're on Knightsbridge." He stated. That wasn't where she was before, she looked confused.

"What?" She said in surprise. That was about ten blocks from where she and her sister were.

"Read it! Read all about it!" A boy's very loud voice caused her to jump and whirl around. He looked no older than eight years old. "Ciel Phantomhive's company is extending business with China, read all about it!" Jane's eyes widen.

"What?!" The people around her were startled as she got up and ran toward the boy, who backed up in shock and held the newspaper to his chest instinctively. "Let me see that!" Scared the boy did as he told and watched with wide eyes as Jane read the Headline:

Ciel Phantomhive makes an Agreement with China!

The little 13 year old proves he is moving high up in the world as he allows China to invest in his toys. William Peterson, December 2nd, 1888.

Jane's eyes widen in complete and utter disbelief.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Her voice echoed throughout the street causing several people to stop and stare at her. The people that were checking up on her went to her side, wondering what was wrong with the girl. Was she really that upset about the Phantomhive kid or just a really big fan? They smiled nervously.

"Yes, that kid seems to be really moving up in the world, isn't he?" The woman in the white bonnet said with a smile. Jane couldn't stop staring at the front page of the newspaper in shock. The kid looked at her as if she had grown another head as the girl shakily looked up at the woman.

"Uh-huh," Was all she could muster. The woman blinked at the girl's now very pale and completely shocked face.

"Are you really that shocked about it?" She asked in surprise and Jane blinked, realizing she was completely freaking out and everyone was probably about to worry for her mental health. Hell she was beginning to worry about her mental health. Wasn't she just hit by a car? How did she end up in the world of Kuroshitsuji? _Oh…my…god! I AM in Kuroshitsuji!_ Jane thought to herself in fan-girl wonder.


End file.
